


Harmonic Convergence

by Tashilover



Series: Linked Universe [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AtLA, Crossover, LOK - Freeform, Linked Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: "What do you mean you've never gone into the Avatar State?"ATLA/LOK and Linked Universe AU fushion!
Series: Linked Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258721
Comments: 38
Kudos: 580





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago I saw and was inspired by this piece of art by dfanart: https://dfanart.tumblr.com/post/186724473702/luavatar-au-by-garryktevar-who-allowed-me-to-do   
> which was art inspired by facial-hair-fanatic-artdump: https://facial-hair-fanatic-artdump.tumblr.com/search/avatar
> 
> which was inspired by Jojo's AU: https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/
> 
> I wrote this fic out and then took a second look at facial-hair-fanatic-artdump's original idea... and it's totally different! Whoops! I hope you guys still enjoy what I have here, and please take a look at their work as it's super awesome and full of amazing detail!

"What do you mean you've never gone into the Avatar State?"

Wild shrugged and continued to bend water out from the river side and into his cooking pot. "I never needed to. I didn't use it to stop Calamity Ganon."

"But...!" Sky struggled to comprehend this. "You had the Master Sword, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should've been able!"

"But I didn't. Dunno why this is such a big deal."

"Because! Because!" He looked towards the group. "Someone help me out here! All of you have gone into the Avatar State, right?"

The others were busy setting up camp. Swords had erected a high stone wall to keep an eye out in the distance. Wind had an armful of sticks, standing by while Warriors built a campfire. Twilight and Legend were busy cutting up vegetables and meat for dinner. Hyrule had spread out a large map and he and Time were deciding their next route.

Wind threw an arm up in the air, nearly dropping his pile of sticks. "I did! It took me a long time to master it, so I only used it to defeat Ganondorf."

"I did, but I didn't use it to defeat Ganon," said Warriors. He shot out a flame, lighting the fire pit. "Early on I got too scared that I could be killed while in it, so I never used it again."

Twilight said, "I only used it twice. Once when I was nearly killed, and then again in the final battle."

"I've used it a few times," said Hyrule. "But never for fighting, only for spiritual reasons."

From his rock vantage point, Four had to call down, "Same! I actually find it very difficult to go into."

"I have, but I don't like using it," Legend said, shrugging. He tossed a newly peeled potato into a nearby bowl. "It's too much power and most of my adventures have been dissuading people from trying to benefit from it."

"I have," said Time.

There was a short pause as everyone waited for Time to elaborate. When none came, Sky turned back to Wild. "See? Everyone can go into it. You should be able to as well!"

Wild carried his heavy pot back to the camp, setting it on top of the flames. He straightened, rubbing a sore out of his back. "Alright then. You win. Pass over the sword and I'll try to."

Sky grinned and trotted over, pulling the Master Sword from the sheath on his back. He held it out for Wild.

Wild took it, not looking very confident as he did. He held the hilt with two hands, the tip of the blade facing down. "Okay, now what?"

"Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice." Once Wild's eyes fluttered close, Sky continued. "We're airbenders. We have a natural connection to the spiritual side of the Avatar. Look inside yourself and find your inner chi, that connection that binds you to Raava. Do you sense it?"

Wild made a face. "I think so...?"

"Go towards it. Embrace it. Let her power wash over you."

"I..."

"Yes... do you feel her spiritual powers?"

Wild's grip on the hilt tightened. "I...!"

"Yes...!"

"I think...!"

"Yes!"

_"I... I...!"_

He farted.

Behind Sky the whole group roared with laughter, throwing their heads backs and hooting with glee. Even Time, who usually didn't partake in such immature humor, was doubled over and guffawing. Sky's cheeks burned in indignation.

"Sorry," Wild said, passing back the sword. "Like I said, I didn't need it to defeat Ganon, so I definitely don't need it now."

"I'm not giving up on you just yet," said Sky.

Wild gave one last shrug and turned back towards the camp to start on dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight rolled up his sleeves and kneeled down by the river, ready to wash this morning's dishes. He could easily just line the dishes up and waterbend them until they were sparkling clean, but his mother taught him better than that. He started by scrapping off the leftovers into the water, which the nearby fish appreciated. He put aside the pot to soak and reached for the scrubbing brush.

Sky was kneeled right next to him, glaring at him with suspicious eyes.

"What?" Twilight said.

"You're hiding something," said Sky.

"I'm trying to clean the dishes."

"Why didn't you agree with me about Wild needing to go into the Avatar State? As his mentor, I thought you'd be all over that."

"You heard him," Twilight said, turning back towards the dishes. He began to wash. "He doesn't need it."

"Now I know you're lying. You know how important this is. Why aren't you encouraging him?"

"No reason."

"I'll ask the old man if I have to."

Twilight stilled. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Sky didn't like having to resort to such threats, but clearly something was going on and he didn't like he was being kept in the dark. If anybody knew what was going on with the kid, it was Twilight.

There was a long silence as Twilight renewed his movements. He threw a cautionary look behind him toward camp, making sure nobody was near to hear. He then turned back around, sighed, and said in a whisper, _"You don't mention this to the kid, do you understand me?"_

Sky scooted closer, pitching his voice low as well. _"Why? What's wrong?"_

"Understand that... when he fell a hundred years ago, he was in the Avatar state. He almost died, nearly severing the reincarnation line. His original bending teachers died that night as well. So when he woke in that chamber, he had to relearn the elements on his own."

"Okay," said Sky. He already knew this.

"His memories are tied to the Avatar State," Twilight continued. "When he goes into it... all of it returns to him."

Sky's eyes widened. "Wha...? So he can go into it!"

"Yes."

"Then why are you looking so glum? If he can go into the Avatar State, if all of his memories returns to him, that's a good thing! So why are you-?"

"Because when he leaves it... everything leaves _with_ it."

Sky blinked in confusion, not fully understanding. As realization slowly dawned upon him, he straightened his back, a chill running down his spine. "Oh goddess," he breathed.

"I was with him the first time he managed to enter the Avatar State," Twilight said. "The absolute _joy_ it brought him. He started naming people. His family, his friends, his neighbors. He said he remembered his birthday, his last name. And right in the middle of it all... when his glowing eyes dimmed away and he took a step towards me to celebrate, he stopped dead in his tracks. His smile immediately going away. I have never seen someone... his _face._..!"

Twilight had to stop to wipe at his eyes. He then piled all the clean dishes to the side, and shook his hands free of water. "That broke him in a way I can't describe. He doesn't even remember that day."

He turned to Sky. "If you want him to go into the Avatar State, it will have to be in a life or death situation. Because I will not let you or anyone else push him into it when he doesn't need it."

He picked up the dishes and stood, turning back towards camp.

Sky stood as well. "The day will come when he will have to enter it," he said to Twilight's back. "We have to prepare him."

"Then you better prepare to handle the consequences," said Twilight.


End file.
